happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kino Melaine
Kino Melaine '(キノメラニー ''Kino Meranī) is one of the main cures from Hip-Hop! Pretty Cure!. ''Her cure form is '''Cure Milky ' and her theme color is pink. Her catchprase is 'Fashion isn't my speciality! '(ファッションは私の専門ではありません！''Fasshon wa watashi no senmonde wa arimasen!'') Appaerance As Melaine, her hair is brown, and usually in a ponytail. Her eyes are Pink. Her casual clothes are, normally, a navy blue blouse with a red heart in the end, and a white pool behind the heart. She wears short jeans, a black belt and sandals. As Cure Milky, her hair gets free, with a ribbon in her hair. The color of hair changes to Light Purple. She wears a pink top, with some glitter in it, with short sleeves and a purple ribbon on her chest. Her Black Jacket is tied in her waist, and her skirt is purple, white and black. She wears two white arm wearners with a pink heart in it. Her boots are short, purple with black little hearts in it. Personality A sporty-girl who always help others, and her fashion sense isn't the best, but... Ok, she is still trying. She is very strong, and she can get up everything. History Melaine find a super beautiful girl in a big danger, with two robbers. Melaine kicked one ball into the robbers, and they go to attack her, but she attack them first. After this, the girl was shocked, but Melaine only said that she has to be more careful, and leaves. The police gets there in time. After this, she find a little fairy, and the fairy talked to her that her strongest attacks can be used to save the world, and then the fairy asked that she wanna be a Pretty Cure. Melaine refuses, but the fairy starts to cry, and she accepts. Relationships Utsukushi Hotaru - Melaine protected her from the Shadow Cure, after this, they became Precure partners. Tsukigami Adele - She and Melaine were friends before the story starts. Kino Madoka - Melaine and Madoka get along well. Kino Pierre - She and Pierre are declared enemies. Cure Milky '''Miracles and Love sppining the big world! Cure Milky! 大きな世界を回転奇跡と愛！キュアミルキー！ '' Ōkina sekai o kaiten kiseki to ai! Kyuamirukī!'' Cure Milky '(キュアミルキー ''Kyua Miruki) is Melaine alter-ego. When she protected Hotaru from the Shadow Cure, Hotaru was collapsed. Melaine gets so much strong that she was, as she can make a earthquake only jumping hard into the floor. She only need her Holy Line. Holy Milky '''The power from the bottom of my heart! Holy Milky! 私の心の底から力！ホーリーミルク！ '' Watashi no kokoronosokokara-ryoku! Hōrīmiruki!'' Holy Milky 'is the ultimate form of Cure Milky, achivied using the power from the Miracle Spiral Light. As Holy Milky, she looks like more angelical and her hair grows more. Attacks Sub Attacks '''Milky Comet - '''Cure Milky jumps, make energy with her hand and shouts "Milky..." and starts to fall with her closed hand in front of her, looking to the floor, "...comet!" '''Earthquake Nova - '''Cure Milky raises her hand, and shouts "Earthquake... Nova!", then she pound the floor, and this crush. '''Extreme Tornado - '''Cure Milky make a heart with her hands, and a big heart appaers in front of her, and with her hands behind her, she shouts "Extreme...", make a closeup in her, "...Tornado!" She point her hand to the heart, and spin, and a big light go to the enemy. It's very similiar to Extreme Luminario. Human Attacks Melaine uses, sometimes, objects looking like attacking the enemy. '''Shooting Star - '''Melaine in her volleyball training, jumps with the ball, and shouts "Shooting Star!!" and make a cut in the ball. '''Homework Tsunami - '''Trying to make Hotaru stop about fashion for a while, she catch some books, and shouts "Homework Tsunami!!" and throw the books to Hotaru. Main Attacks '''Milky Love Stream - '''She raises her hand, and shouts "Pretty Cure, Milky Love!" and light appears around her. She shouts "Stream!" and the light goes to the enemy. It can Purify Shadow Cures and Shadow Selfs. '''Milky Splash Shower - '''She makes a X with her hands, and two balls appears in her hands. She raises her hands and make a Heart. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure, Milky Splash Shower!" and the heart throw little beams into the enemy. This needs the Note Pact. '''Holy Love Calice Melody - '''Holy Milky makes a heart with her hands, then she shouts "Pretty Cure..." and feathers come out from the heart she maked. She raises her hand to the sky, in the direction of the moon, and a big heart appaers. "...Holy Love..." and then, she shouts "...Calice Melody!" and the heart goes to the enemy. Etymology '''Kino '(キノ) - Means "Of The Tree", or "Of Wood". It can be because Melaine, since she was little, she loved to climb threes. 'Melaine '(メラニー) - It came from a greek name, and means "Black". Melaine is called Black by some people, that can be a reason. Another reason is the Black in her Cure Form. Her name means "Of The Black Tree" or "Of the Black Wood". Songs Melaine's voice actress, Yajima Akiko, has participated in several image song for the character she voices. *Cure ♥ Black *Mugen no Ai *Miracle ~ What I Have to Have Your Love Duets *Hip-Hop Radio Remix *Radio Love (My Own Future) Trivia *One of Melaine's character songs, Cure ♥ Black, has the name of Misumi Nagisa's cure form. **This song is because of her name, and the black in her clothes. *Melaine is similar to Nagisa: **Both are lead Cures **Both have Black in their clothes **They are good on sports **Both of them pass in front of sun, when goes to make an attack in their sport. **They aren't good with studies. **Both have a young sibling they argue with (But Melaine surpass Nagisa) **They love eating. *Melaine is the third cure to share her surname with a Sailor Senshi (Sailor Jupiter, '''Kino Makoto), after Hino Akane (Sailor Mars, '''Hino '''Rei) and Aino Megumi (Sailor Venus, '''Aino '''Minako). *She is the only one ''Hip Hop! ''Cure to doesn't have her Cure name matching with the music theme. *Like Nozomi, when she transforms into Cure Milky, she became more serious. *Melaine shares her Cure name with '''Milky '''Rose. *She is the first lead cure to have brown hair in her civilian form. *She is the fourth Cure to have a Nickname (Black), after Inori, Makoto and Yuko. *She shares her voice with Mipple. **And, in Pretty Cure All Stars, when the mascots are switched from their respective cures, Mipple was with Melaine. Category:Hip-Hop! Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures